


Puppies

by cedricslove



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, derek wants kids, the betas are puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, Derek wants children with me, and you know I can’t give him that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen through season one of teen wolf so this fic is based on the continuing of relationships from that season. Stiles has always been a girl, and they are now in their senior year of college, putting the pack around 21/22 and Derek at 28. Derek and Stiles have been in a relationship since the summer after senior year of high school. 
> 
> This story is unbetaed so I hope there aren't too many errors

Stiles poked her dad’s face relentlessly. “What do you want brat?” He groaned, attempting to bury his face in a pillow. “You know I had the night shift, that’s why you went to be with your friends.”

“Well, you see… last night wasn’t...it was really bad dad. I hadn’t seen any of them in almost three months and it was weird. Have there been any weird things happening lately? Anything supernatural?” She oohed, and wiggled her fingers at him.

“No, nothing is causing them to be any weirder than they already are. Why the hell did you wake me up at seven?”

“I have coffee!” She was quick to assure him. Sitting up, the sheriff grabbed the coffee and spent a moment observing his daughter. The past few years had brought them closer together, something he was grateful for even though it happened under the worst circumstances. She sat staring at him, obviously impatient as she attempted to give him time to wake up. Her foot was tapping against the floor and her hands were twisting constantly in her lap.

“I’ve missed you kid.” Life hadn’t been the same since his daughter had gone to college, John often felt like she had taken all of the cheer and energy to Berkeley with her. But now that she was entering her senior year he was hoping she would move home again.

Stiles stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a goofy grin. “See I knew someone did!” She threw herself at him, causing coffee to go everywhere but John just sat hugging her as he felt the burning on his arm.

“Let’s go down to the kitchen and you can tell me about what happened.”

They made their way downstairs and grabbed cereal before sitting down at the table. “I see that your diet hasn’t missed my absence.” She glared at the sugar cereal sitting in front of him but he simply grinned and continued eating.

After ten more minutes of silence John couldn’t take it anymore. “You woke me up so you better start talking.”

“Daddy, Derek wants children with me, and you know I can’t give him that!”

“Explain, from the beginning. Now!”

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. “Well the entire pack was together last night, and Derek was being so attentive, not that he usually isn’t, it’s just that he’s usually more reserved in front of everyone but he was hugging me and bringing me things and it was so sweet. Of course Scott and Allison had Grace there, and she’s just so cute now! I can’t believe they had a kid before they graduated, and that Chris didn’t kill Scott for it, but they’re so happy and they are married so I guess there really wasn’t anything he could say. And I was playing with my little niece of course, and I told Allison part of the reason I loved her so much was that in addition to being named for me, Grace is awesome because she wants to play with me and then I can give her back and not have to take care of any of the mommy problems. And of course everyone laughed because I’m so awesome and witty like that but then Derek said, ‘Well when we have our own kids you’ll get used to it.’ And I kinda stared at him and I asked if he was sure about that, and then he just said, ‘Why wouldn’t I want you to carry my puppies?’ And dad I freaked out, it felt like the walls were closing in on me and I was just sitting there having a panic attack and thank god for Scott, beautiful wonderful Scott, because he’s the only one who knows, you know that I can’t talk about it and he sort of just ushered me into the hall and made me breathe but then Derek came out and he scared the shit out of me and I really started having a panic attack and no one knew what to do and I just felt awful and oh god,” Stiles vision began blacking out and she couldn’t breathe, her chest felt like it was compressing.

“Gracja it’s ok, just follow the sound of my breathing. We’re going innnnnnn and outtttt. Ok again, innnnn and outtt.” John sat holding his daughter’s arms as he led her through her breathing, trying to break her out of the panic attack. When her eyes refocused John brought his daughter to him in a hug and they sat in silence for several more minutes as they breathed gently. “You haven’t told Derek yet?”

“It just never seemed like the right time. In the beginning, things between us weren’t exactly that serious until I rolled over one day and realized I would be hopelessly lost without him. Obviously you know that though, but once things got really serious between us he began opening up to me about his past and god Dad, I’ve really never told you anything but he has had the absolute worst life. Did you know that the **_bitch_** that murdered his family was Derek’s girlfriend at the time? She seduced a fifteen year old and pretended she loved him, learning what she could about his house and family so she could kill them.”

John stared at her unable to understand. “She was thirty-two when she died though. So she was twenty-five and sleeping with a fifteen year old?”

“Exactly…it’s why Derek took our relationship so slowly in the beginning, he didn’t want to repeat the cycle and how could I not respect that? I know I sort of dated other people in high school but I was really just waiting for graduation so that I could be with him. But because of that, I never wanted to make his life more difficult by laying my problems on top of his. It never felt like the right time to share about how mom passed, or what’s wrong with me that makes me such a terrible mate.” She stared down at her hands and waited for her dad’s judgment.

“Gracja, just because you can’t have children does not make you a terrible mate. If Derek hasn’t realized in the past four years that you two are perfect for each other then he doesn’t deserve you. Now I don’t always know what he sees in you with your fan stuff and your superhero obsession but you are the most loving and loyal person I know. And if Derek thinks this means there is something wrong with you then he definitely doesn’t deserve you. Because there is nothing wrong with you, anything that saved your life, anything that allowed you to be here with me was the right choice, especially when half of it wasn’t your choice at all.” She nodded, and buried her face in her dad’s shoulder again. “Now did you pick up some strays on your way home last night? Go up and deal with them and then you need to actually talk to Derek.”

Stiles finally smiled and romped up the stairs towards her bedroom. When she entered the room Scott and Jackson were sitting in her bed staring at her.  “So I’m guessing that I didn’t get up early enough to avoid you two listening in to my conversation?”

Scott flushed and looked away while Jackson just rolled his eyes. “Get back here Stilinski,” he grumbled pulling her between them in the center of the bed. Scott wrapped his arms around her front burying his face in her neck, while Jackson spooned her from behind, nuzzling his face against her shoulder. “You know he wasn’t actually mad at you last night, and he was beating himself up about it after you left.”

“I know he doesn’t understand why I was upset, but why didn’t he come to see me last night?”

“You know that when you get back from school you don’t smell like pack. When we met him you smelled like me all the time,” Scott whispered. “Now though, you smell like other people and new smells and it was really overwhelming.”

“Which brought you two here to rub your stupid werewolf scent all over me?” She could feel the both of them nod against her and she sighed. “So why isn’t the alpha here doing the same thing? It would make sense he’d want his scent to overpower yours, wouldn’t it?” The wolves were silent, and Stiles shot out of bed, not caring that she elbowed both of them on her way out. “I’m not a wolf, as you all keep forgetting. I don’t have the senses but I did freak out last night without giving my boyfriend any information about it, so now I have to go solve that.” Stiles ripped off Scott’s t-shirt and slipped her basketball shorts off, leaving her in a lace bra and matching underwear.

The wolves immediately backed up, not offended by her outfit but wriggling their noses, “You smell like sex and Derek.” Scott accused.

“Yes, well I have been dating a werewolf for over four years and I understand a few things about how your scenting nonsense works. Our laundry is done by an outside service for free at school so I knew that my clothes wouldn’t smell like pack or me, so I wore this, hoping that once Derek got me alone he’d realize how much I was aware of it and cared.” She pulled on a tank top, jeans and zipped Derek’s leather jacket up over her outfit. “Now you two should run along with your tails between your legs before my dad comes up and finds you two shirtless in my bed. I’m going to find the alpha.”

“Your mate,” Jackson suggested, “If you call him that, if you give him what he wants then you don’t need to freak out so much.”

Stiles studied him, finally realizing he was being sincere. “I always knew you lurved me Jackson. Can’t keep your paws off me now can you?” She waggled her eyebrows at him causing him to flip her off.

“Are you going to be ok?” Scott questioned gently, crawling over the bed to get closer to her.

“Yea dude, isn’t that like the first rule of relationships? Honesty.”

“You got this bro.” They fist-bumped, causing Jackson to roll his eyes again and bury himself back into the pillows.

Stiles nodded and ran down to her jeep. She drove over to Derek’s apartment and sat in the parking lot staring at his door. She knew he could probably sense that she was there, but she was nervous. Although she’d told him all the secrets of her hopes and dreams for the future, the past wasn’t something she’d ever been able to trust him with. She knew it wasn’t fair, not after everything he’d trusted her with, but she’d been afraid. She finally realized that sitting outside wasn’t going to solve anything, so she gathered her courage and went to his door. She let herself in out of habit and found her ridiculous boyfriend lying on his couch in flannel pajama pants curled around a tub of ice cream. She couldn’t help the chuckle that was torn through her, and knew he’d waited for her to find him that way. He sat up slowly, placing the tub on the coffee table and just stared at her, trying to let her set the pace. She bounded over to him; straddling him she pressed her entire body to his in a hug. Derek dropped his face into the curve of her neck and breathed deeply. “I’m sorry I smelled so strange last night. The puppies told me it was upsetting all of you.”

Derek simply nodded, “It’s just strange for me when you don’t smell like pack. Stiles, I don’t know what I did to upset you so much last night, but if you felt like I was pressuring you about having kids then I’m sorry.” She brushed her fingers over his lips, and pressed her mouth to his in desperation. Derek didn’t react at first, and she groaned, pulling him towards her tighter. His arms wrapped around her, squeezing her impossibly closer to him and he nipped at her lips until she opened her mouth. Stiles moaned into the kiss, not wanting to break away from it. Derek slowed the frantic pace, and began placing soft pecks against her lips. “God Stiles, why are you kissing me like this is goodbye?” She dropped her head against his neck and took a shuddering breath. Derek’s hands squeezed her hips so tightly it forced her to lift her head and look at him. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Never,” She assured him, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She kissed him again, less frantic than before but the taste of desperation still hung on his lips. She pulled back, breathing heavily. “I have something I need to tell you. I’m afraid I haven’t been strictly honest since the beginning and I’m afraid it will be you breaking up with me. I’m not at all suited to be your mate.” Derek pulled away from her, trying to interrupt but she didn’t let him. “I’ve never told you about my mom, which is incredibly unfair since you shared so many things about your past which is much worse than my own.”

“Stiles, I never expected you to tell me anything you weren’t ready to share. It took a lot for me to talk about Kate, and you never pushed.” She nodded in understanding but he could smell the fear and anxiety rushing off of her in waves. He rubbed his palms up and down her arms, attempting to calm her down.

“If I ask you to just sit here and listen to me can you do that?” Derek nodded, still hoping to soothe some of the tension out of her body. “When I was eleven my mom got sick. I didn’t know what was happening then but she and my dad were always going to the hospital and I spent a lot of time with the McCall’s. Then my mom had to stay in the hospital and they finally told me that she had terminal cancer. She didn’t want me to be too sad so she would talk to me about my future, she’d sing to me and taught me to paint and wrote down her recipes. It was relaxing for the both of us I like to think. She was able to move home, and she spent many months on bed rest, but when I was thirteen she finally passed. It wasn’t until two years later I learnt that she’d had ovarian cancer. It is a cancer that has a strong tie to genetics, and I was at a huge risk for it when I got older. At fourteen Melissa began taking me to the doctor to have everything checked. Before my freshman year they found a cyst on my left ovary. They told me that it was heavy, that it had the ability to make my ovary turn and kill itself. But I was terrified of surgery, of having to go the hospital again.”

Tears began to leak out of her eyes and Derek didn’t know what to do, He’d never seen her cry before. He nuzzled into her neck and was grateful when her pulse slowed, and he could smell a slight calm accompanying the acrid smell of stress. Stiles took another breath before continuing. “it wasn’t even two months later I woke up with excruciating pain, what they had told me was a possibility was happening. I was rushed into emergency surgery and when I awoke I was told that they had to remove the ovary. I was so grateful to not be in pain that I didn’t even consider the consequences at that point.” Derek’s eyes widened, realizing where her story was going, and how badly he’d screwed up, but he didn’t interrupt, simply continued caressing her arms and scenting her neck. “Do you remember when I went away for a week my junior year of high school? I went to get my other ovary removed when they told me the same thing was close to happening. I’m so sorry Derek. I know that I should have told you from the beginning that there was something wrong with me, that I couldn’t make you an appropriate mate, and that I wasn’t what an alpha needed. I never thought you’d fall in love with me, that you’d actually want me around, but I was so eager to be with you, to appreciate you while you were still interested that I neglected telling you the truth.” Stiles was crying in earnest. “I love you so much Derek, I only want you to be happy. I never considered if you’d want children, and I let my selfishness take that choice from you. You should have a mate, who can give you what you want, who can give you that family dynamic I never realized you needed. I’m so sorry I’ve been holding you back and I fully understand if you want to find a new mate.”

Derek was silent for a minute, trying to take in all the information she had just dumped on him. “We aren’t mates.” Stiles moved to jump off of his lap, her face showing such a deep level of betrayal that Derek’s breath caught in his throat. “Shit that’s not what I meant at all. Listen, Stiles you are one of the least selfish people that I know. I’m a little disappointed in myself for not knowing, seeing as we never use protection and you haven’t gotten pregnant yet. But how could you think I’d want to break up with you over this? You have given me a family. Do you think that this pack could function without you? You reigned in Scott when he was having issues with me, you convinced all of us that Allison deserved her place here, and you got over all of your issues with Jackson to fight to keep him here. Without you we’d all have died a million times over since the beginning. I’m sad you didn’t tell me sooner, but it took me years to talk to you about my past. I never want to let you go, do you understand?”

She nodded slowly, wiping the mess of tears off her face with the sleeve of his jacket. It was that action that melted Derek’s heart completely and he pulled her close to him, lips claiming hers as soon as she was close enough. The pressure of his lips against hers settled Stiles and she felt like she could breathe again. Her fingers wound through his hair, pulling gently and causing him to dip his head, allowing her tongue more access into his mouth. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste of each other and the slow slide of their tongues. Derek pulled away, peppering Stiles’ face with small pecks to make her smile. “What did you mean that we aren’t mates?”

Derek groaned, “I’m an idiot.”

“Of course you are sourwolf, but explain!”

Derek felt his lips pull into a small smile and rolled his eyes at her. “We are mates in the traditional sense. Since we met you’ve pulled me towards you, it’s something about the way you smell that told me you were the person for me. What I meant was that we aren’t mated yet. But what I also meant is that you’re it for me. So maybe in the future we can talk about adoption but until then, you are my family.”

Stiles nodded and kissed him again. “How do we become mated? Because there has been a lot of mating going on for the past few years.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

“Why do I even like you?” he groaned.

“Because I put up with the big bad wolf before you decided people weren’t so bad. But seriously Derek, I want that for us. To be officially mated, to be together for life, I’m not expecting that now, I just want you to know.”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing before they settled back to pale green. He gripped her hips tightly, unable to control his response to her words. He brought their lips together, teeth clashing as he attempted to get his entire mouth on hers. Stiles responded to him just as desperately, the relief that they were staying together through everything coursing through her. Derek bit her bottom lip gently and pulled, watching in satisfaction as a moan tore through her throat. He kissed down her neck, worrying the skin slightly as he made his way towards her pulse point. Stiles hands were all over him, pulling him closer and grazing over his abs as they journeyed down his body. Derek bit down on her neck, using his human teeth to form a mark there. “Oh God, god Derek I need you right now.” Stiles ground down into him the scent of her arousal overwhelming. He stood, her legs still wrapped around him, mouth attached to her neck and walked towards his bedroom. Closing the door he pushed her against it softly, taking a moment to admire her. Stiles’ pale skin was flushed with arousal, her neck already showing signs of his mark and his stubble rubbing against her. Her eyes were half-lidded as she smirked at him and he moved to divest her of his jacket and her tank top.

“You look so perfect for me right now baby. Wearing the last thing I saw you in, smelling of nothing but me.” He leaned in and licked her nipple through the lace of her bra, causing her to arch into him and clasp her legs more tightly around him. He continued sucking through the lace, the friction causing her to arch and moan in pleasure and slight pain. When he moved to the other side she moaned even louder, putting her hand on the abandoned nipple she began working it with her fingers. Derek pulled away and watched as she pinched and rolled her nipples, bucking her hips against his as the sensation became too overwhelming. “So perfect,” he groaned, moving back up to claim her mouth.

Stiles continued grinding her hips into his until she couldn’t take it anymore. “I need more, please. It’s been so long and I need that cock of yours inside me, fucking me until I scream your name.”

Derek growled again and spun around; depositing her on the bed as he swiftly rid her of her jeans. Stiles smirked up at him as she dropped to her knees in front of him, slowly pulling his pajama pants off until he was left bare before her. She kissed the head of his cock, and smirked up at him when he groaned at the contact. She licked up and down his length, enjoying him thick and heavy against her mouth and using her hands only to steady herself against his hips. Taking the head into her mouth she swirled her tongue around the slit, flicking it back and forth slowly. Derek groaned again and brought his hands to tangle in her hair, thrusting shallowly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she took his entire length. She sucked hard, causing his hips to buck and his hands to pull on her hair but she simply continued. Derek pulled her off slowly, loving the way her mouth chased his cock, even as he was pulling her back to her feet. Carefully he pushed her back on the bed, kneeling between her legs he stared at the expanse of skin exposed to him. He leant down and gently bit her nipple making Stiles gasp his name as he continued moving his mouth and hands over her body. Slowly he trailed his tongue down to lap at her belly button. She arched into his mouth and he sat back on his heels, letting his hands move further. Gently he ran a finger over her folds and he groaned. “You’re so wet for me. What do you want baby?”

“Your fingers, I just need you inside me.” She bit out, her breathing harsh as she arched with her eyes closed.

“I’ve got you. I’m going to make you cum so hard you know who you belong to.” He slipped his finger inside of her, both of them moaning at the contact. “You’re so tight and wet for me, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He began arching and twisting his finger inside her, making Stiles moan with every motion. He removed his finger, leaving her whining at the loss, but soon replaced it with his tongue, licking in stripes up and down her pussy. His tongue continued to probe into her; never deeply enough that she was satisfied and she continued moaning around him, unable to keep back her noises. He moved up, his tongue rolling over her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her.

“Derek please! I need you, I need more. I need you to fuck me right now.”

“Its ok baby, you can take it. It’s been a long time since you’ve had my cock deep inside you; have to make sure you can take all of it. You want to be a good girl right?” She nodded, biting her lip to keep her moans quiet but Derek growled, “No I want to hear you. Want to know that all those sounds are because of me, because you’re so overwhelmed by pleasure.” He nipped at her clit and she screamed, falling over the edge of her orgasm as he inserted another finger and stroked her through it. “How do you want me to fuck you? Do you need it slow or fast and rough tonight? Do you want to bounce on my cock, show me what a good girl you are at riding me?”

“No, Der please…I need…I need.”

“Just tell me baby,” he teased, licking over her clit as he waited for her words.

“I need you on top of me, using me as your toy. As many times as you can take me.”

Derek moaned his hands half-shifting as he attempted to get himself under control. He licked her clit again before moving up her body to claim her mouth. She groaned at the taste of herself against his lips, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close until his cock was pressing against her. Slowly he pressed into her, both of them gasping as he pressed deeper. When he had bottomed out Stiles wrapped her legs around him tightly and held him there for a moment. “Are you ok baby?”

“Just let me have a moment,” she gasped out. After another few seconds she rocked her hips against his. Derek slowly began thrusting into her; the feeling of her squeezing him so tightly was overtaking him, making him unsure of how long he could last. “Please Der, I need it harder.” He snapped his hips in agreement, causing her back to arch completely off the bed. He began drilling into her, this cock filling her deeply with every stroke. She began moaning loudly, urging hi to release.

“You want to come for me baby?” she groaned at his words and gripped the back of his head tightly, bringing him down for a brutal kiss. “Tell me you know you’re mine, that you belong to me and that I’m the only one who can see you like this.”

“You are Der. You’re my mate and I’m yours.”

Her words snapped something inside him and he pulled out to flip her onto her hands and knees. He reentered her quickly, fucking her so hard she collapsed onto her arms and groaned as he used her body. “That’s it baby; you’re my little toy aren’t you? You like letting your alpha take his pleasure from you, being used by me until I get what I need.” He spanked her hard, causing her back to arch and mumbled swearwords to drop from her lips. “I’m gonna knot you baby, make you mine forever. Is that what you want?”

“Yes! Make me yours, use me.” Derek’s eyes went red, he could feel his knot begin to swell and he reached around to brush a finger over Stiles’ clit. She screamed her orgasm racing through her and collapsed back onto the bed. Derek thrust three more times before his knot forced him to stay inside her. “Derek!” She yelled the pressure and friction causing her body to tremble with orgasm again.

Derek thrust weekly, feeling the cum still streaming from his body, his cock locked into place by his knot. He dropped his head to rest on the back of her neck and nuzzled against her. Gently he lay them down so they were spooning.  “Are you good?”

“Yea, that, that was simply amazing Derek. God I miss you so much when I’m at school.” She twisted slightly so that she could kiss him. “Are we going to be tied together long?”

“I’m not sure….Only true mates knot with each other and this is the first time it’s happened. But you’re officially mine now.”

“Does this mean we’re like werewolf married?”

Derek smiled against her neck, “Yea it does.” Stiles nodded and moved contentedly in his arms so that they were suctioned together. “When you graduate, would you consider living here, with me?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that any part of this story worked. It was my first foray into writing smut as well as these characters, so it's more practice than an actual story. But let me know what you think! (Especially about the sex..I'm sorry if it was awful)
> 
> Also, you should always use protection! Derek is special since he cannot carry or catch STI's and since Stiles has only had one partner and has no risk of pregnancy there is nothing to worry about in their special case. Us lowly humans can always catch disease.


End file.
